Metal Slug: Revelaciones
by Tarmo Flake
Summary: Tarma Roving sufre constantemente los insultos de Eri Kasamoto, aún así, el debe probar su amor con una serie de eventos inesperados. Lean y comenten.
1. Calamidades

Costa de Ramsei; Alemania 

Reportes de anomalías han sido recibidos en una costa cercana a la pequeña ciudad de Ramsei; el Ejército envía dos cazas avanzados a investigar.  
Piloto de Caza Avanzado 1: Aquí Schneider a base, localizamos un artefacto enorme, repito, un artefacto enorme... parece una nave espacial…  
Base¿Puedes calcular que dimensiones posee?  
Piloto 1: No tengo idea, pero no creo que podamos arrastrarlo hacia la costa o al menos moverlo.  
Un destello sale del gigantesco aparato destruyendo el segundo avión

Piloto 2¡AAAAAAARGH! Sonido de estática  
Piloto 1¡Por Dios¡Schneider a base!... u- ¡un rayo acaba de destruir a mi compañero!

¡Esa cosa está viva!  
Base¡Regrese a la base, deprisa!  
El Comandante Ludgent, se dirige al Mayor Lepster; tratando de entender la situación

Ludgent: Parece ser otro ataque extraterrestre

Lepster¡Imposible! toda la raza de Mars People fueron acabados hace tiempo!

Ludgent: Quizás sea una raza diferente...

Lepster. Esto no puede ser... ¡maldición!

Una explosión interrumpe la conversación entre estos dos; la onda expansiva acaba con la vida de 897 personas en un radio de más de 1 Km. El gobierno alemán sabe que es hora de actuar.

Base Metal Slug Norte; California, EUA:

Operador: Señor, un enorme artefacto ha explotado en Alemania, hay un saldo de 897 muertos y aun no se sabe que pudo ser el enorme aparato.

Comandante¿Un atentado terrorista?

Operador: No, según informes, parece ser una nave espacial.  
Comandante¿Mars People? Imposible...

Operador: No estamos seguros, señor.

En ese preciso momento, un fuerte sismo sacude la base hasta hacerla añicos; haciendo que la noticia llegue hasta el Congreso Estadounidense. Marco Rossi, es avisado por medio del gobierno y es el encargado de averiguar y solucionar el problema junto con sus compañeros.

Marco: A veces desearía haber muerto en la lucha contra Morden, así no tendría que soportar estas guerras...

Tarma: No te lamentes amigo, mejor contactemos a las Fuerzas de Inteligencia, ellos tienen algunos archivos de datos que podrían ayudar.

Acto seguido, una explosión nuclear azota la pequeña ciudad de Honshei, en Japón. La Planta nuclear Heinho se autodestruyó sin razón aparente.

Las noticias llegan hasta las fuerzas de inteligencia que aun no pueden resolver los inexplicables acontecimientos.  
Fio: Esto no tiene ningún sentido... ¿por que estarán ocurriendo?

Eri: Estoy igualmente asombrada Fio...

Marco llama por radio a las chicas; parece ser que es hora de que el escuadrón especial Metal Slug entre de nuevo en acción.


	2. Jugo de Uva!

Capítulo 2¡Jugo de Uva!

Ramsei, Alemania 14:54 PM

Reportero: Después de que una enorme explosión acabara con las vidas de cientos de personas, los sobrevivientes presentan graves heridas y algunos han comenzado a tirarse al suelo y a vomitar sangre.

No puedo explicar lo grotesco de esta escena, es realmente desagradable... las personas... están... no puedo describirlo...

Tarma: Por lo que vemos, no creo que sea prudente acercarse a ese lugar... (¡Si¡Sangre!)

Marco: Fio¿tenemos noticias de los otros dos lugares?

Fio: Al parecer no; la base MS Norte esta fuera de comunicación y aun no sabemos del daño de la catástrofe en Japón.

Marco: Deberemos investigar...

Eri¡Puta madre! Justo cuando quería descansar... quisiera estar muerta...

Tarma: Tranquila mujer, no es el fin del mundo...

Reportero: Señores, esto podría ser el fin del mundo...

Eri¿Decías?...

Tarma: suspiros Olvídalo... (¡Coño!)

Marco: De acuerdo... dejemos esto y pensemos en un plan; nada de esto parece coincidencia...

Una llamada a su comunicador le avisa que los 4 deben movilizarse hacia el lugar de la tragedia; entonces nuestros héroes se visten con ropa protectora y se encaminan a descubrir que es esa cosa.

Durante el camino; Fio trata de entender por que colapsaron esos lugares.

Fio: Una base de la Armada Regular, una planta nuclear japonesa y esa cosa aquí en Alemania... ¿que quiere decir?

Marco: Quizás Morden se alió de nuevo con los Mars People... nunca se sabe...

Fio: Morden no sería tan tonto para aliarse con quienes lo secuestraron dos veces... ni siquiera Tarma lo haría.

Tarma: Oye¡cierra esa puta boca!

Marco: Ustedes dos, cálmense; no es momento de peleas; hay una cosa extraña que destruye ciudades y dos bases militares en ruinas que debemos investigar...

Tarma (susurrando a Eri)¿Tú tampoco harás un comentario diciendo que soy estúpido? Sería lo último...

Eri: No te gustará oír la respuesta... (Idiota…)

Cuando los 4 soldados llegan al lugar de la catástrofe; se encuentran con una capsula que tiene un extraño liquido morado; viscoso y de apariencia sospechosa.

Fio: Mmm... Deberíamos llevar una muestra al laboratorio para examinarlo.

Tarma¡Jugo de uva!

Fio: Necesito mas muestras; podríamos descubrir algo interesante…

Marco¿Debemos abrir esa enorme cosa?... Uhhh…

Marco se acerca y patea lo que parece ser una puerta; pero no puede moverla...

Eri. Espera, hagámoslo a mi modo...

Eri usa un C4, un poderoso explosivo y se aleja para detonarlo

Eri: Aléjense...

Kasamoto oprime el detonador y la puerta vuela hacia el interior; entonces una ventisca sale del artefacto a gran velocidad con una enorme fuerza; acto seguido los héroes entran a la nave.

Examinan por mas de 5 horas el interior y solo pueden ver maquinas destruidas y cables sueltos... ninguna muestra de liquido morado.

Tarma: Creo que eso es todo... no hay rastros de vida o de ese liquido... ni siquiera las maquinas funcionan.

Marco: Tienes razón, creo que es hora de irnos a examinarlo... 


	3. Desentrañando al Nipon

Capítulo 3: Desentrañando al nipón (Quizás el capítulo mas cursi...)

Una vez en el laboratorio, el Dr. Lindemann les avisa que tendrá los resultados posiblemente en unos días, ya que el líquido es muy raro y nunca antes se había visto.

En ese momento una llamada de emergencia al walkie de Marco les informa de mas trabajo.

Operador: Mayor Rossi; usted y sus compañeros tienen nuevas órdenes; un grupo de Rebeldes han invadido el área 57 en la base Sur del Valle de la Muerte.

Marco¡Roger! (Entendido)

Tarma¿Mas problemas?

Marco: Si, un grupo de la Armada Rebelde invadió la base del área 57 en el Death Valley; debemos ir allá.

Eri: Vendo mi alma por un poco de descanso...

Una vez en el avión de transporte; los soldados deciden separarse en dos grupos para emboscar al enemigo.

Fio: Necesitamos dos grupos; uno de investigación y otro de asalto... Marco, tu eres perfecto en asaltos; así que supongo que iras con Eri ya que ella es experta en demoliciones.

Tarma: No espera, se supone que siempre voy con Eri...

Fio: Tranquilo Romeo, no es necesario que te molestes; no te la robará…

Marco: No pierdes oportunidad para estar con Eri¿verdad compadre? Jaja…

Eri: suspiros De todas las personas en el mundo debía tocarme Tarma... pinche pendejo…

Ya preparadas las coordenadas y el plan de ataque; Eri y Marco acampan a 13 km. del área a atacar. Ellos se verán con Tarma y Fio dentro de 25 horas.

----En esta parte, Eri habla en primera persona, narrando lo que sucede----

Después de las estupideces de Tarma en el avión, me siento tranquila de no oír alguno de sus poemas o canciones.

Marco es más callado y parece más preocupado por la comida que los enemigos.

- Tengo hambre - Dijo

No presté mucha atención a su comentario, cerré los ojos y tratar de descansar un poco; esta campaña se había vuelto pesada para mí.

Mis manos dolían; los pies estaban matándome; mi cabeza apenas podía concentrarse.

Empecé a dormirme y escuché la voz de Roving diciéndome: "Tengo Hambre"; entonces me desperté y dije "Cállate Tarma"

Marco me interrumpió y responde: "No soy Tarma..."

- Fue un sueño... - contesté

- Lo extrañas¿cierto?

No digas mamadas - le dije y volví a cerrar los ojos masticando un bolígrafo.

Rossi decidió no hacer caso a mi comentario y se acostó también; entonces sin preguntarme le respondí: "No mucho..."

El movió la cabeza negativamente mientras decía: "No me imagino como vuelve a hacerlo..."

- Uh?

- Tarmicle esta en un su fase de tonto de nuevo; parece que no aprende de sus errores.

- ¿A que te refieres?...

- No te interesará oír sobre tu pequeño Némesis...

- No encuentro algo mejor que hacer...

El sé sentó en su bolsa de dormir y encendió una pequeña fogata con ramas esparcidas; agarró una pequeña rama y la encendió con la fogata; ahí comenzó a contarme:

- Antes de conocerte a ti y de que se alistara al PF, Tarmicle era una mosca muerta en el ejército; todos pensaban que denigraba a su familia ya que su padre era un reconocido soldado. Las mujeres no prestaban atención a el.

Después de salvar la vida del presidente de un atentado el recibe la oferta de enlistarse en los Peregrine Falcons; donde el pensó que por fin obtendría un poco de respeto por parte de las personas; aunque su vida amorosa no era tan genial como su puesto en el PF; ya que siempre actuaba como un bufón ante las chicas.

Cuando el y yo acabamos con Morden, las personas que se burlaban de el cerraron su boca ya que ahora Tarma tenia un rango superior; sin embargo seguía siendo un desastre en el amor; por eso me resultaba raro que cuando los dos combatíamos el mostraba una faceta totalmente diferente; se mostraba serio, rudo y con una inclinación hacia la violencia... me recuerda a ti...

- ¿Estas hablando del mismo Tarmicle Roving? - Le interrumpí

- "Es difícil de creer; el me contó esto cuando los dos nos detuvimos en este mismo lugar durante la primera Guerra.

Me confesó que su actitud se debía al miedo de ser rechazado por las mujeres al exponer sus sentimientos ante ellas; trauma gracias a diferentes romances fallidos de su pasado.

Le aconsejé que dejara el miedo de exponerse, ya que eso nunca lo ayudaría; pero rechazaba mis comentarios; su orgullo le evitaba admitir parte de sus errores...

El decidió que dejaría de pensar en buscar pareja y concentrarse en hacer honor a su familia; durante ese tiempo el volvió a ser un tipo serio y que prefería los viajes solitarios en sus motocicletas modificadas."

Yo quedé pensando, su caso parecía familiar…

- "Sin embargo cuando llegaste durante la segunda Guerra olvidó su decisión y su actitud de idiota apareció de nuevo; prácticamente quiere dejar de ser rechazado; por eso se porta "amigable"

- Demasiado, cada vez que el y yo estamos en campaña, suele escribir poemas cursis y preguntarme sobre como estoy... es un idiota...

- ¿Has leído alguno de sus poemas?

-No...

- Quizás si los examinaras verías al verdadero Tarma... me sorprende que escribiera poemas, el nunca hizo lo mismo con su anteriores parejas... creo que eres especial para el.

- ¿Por que lo crees?

- Mírate; eres una persona que suele estar en soledad, tienes un temperamento explosivo y tu fama hace que la gente te tenga miedo.

No te ofendas, pero cuando oí sobre ti, decidí mantener la distancia contigo; tu reputación de asesina te precedía...

Tarma pareció identificarse contigo y por eso siente atracción hacia ti... además, eres una linda mujer, no creo que no tuvieras pretendientes antes de unirte al Ejército...

Pensé sobre lo que había dicho; y tenia razón... nunca reflexioné sobre los sentimientos de Roving... solamente mostraba mi mascara de odio y antisocialismo.

- ¿Sabes?... Empiezo a sentir que Tarma sufre lo mismo que yo...

- Explícate...

Decidí exponer mi alma y contarle a mi compañero lo que siempre guardaba.

- Nunca he tenido pareja¿sabes?; cuando escapé del convento de niña, me encontré con una banda de niños callejeros; ellos se encontraban en la misma situación que yo y mi actitud me convirtió en la líder... sin embargo se convirtió en una maldición ya que cuando me acercaba a las personas ellas se alejaban de mí.

Me sentía totalmente sola y fría... ese rechazo causó que me encerrara en una esfera de odio y que tomara esa actitud que me hizo famosa.

Cuando fui enlistada al departamento de Inteligencia esa fama hizo que también me guardaran la distancia... incluso Fio solía hacerlo a pesar de que entrenamos juntas y fuimos enviadas a la Guerra en el mismo Escuadrón.

Pero como dices; Tarma fue el único que me trató como persona...

- Deberías darle una segunda oportunidad; quizás logres sacarlo de su propia esfera...

Sollocé y la fogata lentamente empezó a apagarse; la noche se hacia mas oscura y unos grillos cantaban una melodía nocturna.

Tengo sueño - Hablé - mejor descansemos, mañana deberemos acabar con una horda de rebeldes.

Me acosté y reflexioné sobre la conversación con Marco; finalmente terminé dormida mientras soltaba lágrimas. 


	4. El Rapto

Capítulo 4: El Rapto

Valle de la Muerte; 07:21 a.m.

Marco¡Traguen esto bastardos!

El asalto había comenzado; Eri lanzaba granadas de mano mientras Fio la ayudaba acribillando a los que huían.

Tarma y Marco destruían las trincheras usando lanza misiles; los soldados rebeldes carecían de suplementos y solo tenían dos opciones: Morir o Entregarse. Ninguna opción parecía alentadora; y algunos decidieron entregarse como rehenes en lugar de perecer.

Los demás eligieron luchar por su vida enfrentándose con lo que tuvieran a mano; si su munición se acababa usaban su arma como espada; a falta de tanques usaban los cuerpos caídos como escudo humano; sin embargo su lucha fue en vano y después de una intensa batalla, los rebeldes se rindieron.

Marco: Mayor Marco a base de control; la emboscada fue un éxito; tenemos varios rehenes

Operador: Buen trabajo; enviaremos un helicóptero. Cambio y fuera.

Tarma¿Eri, estas bien?

Eri: Preocúpate por tu vida Tamicle….

Antes de que ella terminara de hablar, una enorme nave nodriza (Rugname II) apareció del cielo; su tamaño era colosal y soltó un rayo que absorbió a la soldado rubia sin problemas; Tarma intentó detenerla pero un disparo de la nave le hizo retroceder; finalmente se alejó tan rápido como apareció y los soldados quedaron mudos de la impresión.

Tarma volteó hacia uno de los Rebeldes, lo sujetó del cuello, y preguntó enfurecido:

- ¡Que es lo que han hecho con ella¡¡Responde maldita sea!

El rebelde negó tener que ver con esto; Roving enfureció aun más y lo arrojó al suelo, sacó su navaja militar y la acercó a su cuello.

- Te preguntaré por última vez... ¡QUE HICIERON CON ELLA?

- Le juro que nadie de nosotros tenemos conocimiento de esto; por favor, créame.

- ¡Mientes!

Antes de que pudiera clavar el arma en su tráquea, Marco detiene a su enfurecido amigo.

- ¡Detente, no creo que el sepa sobre esto!

Tarmicle escupió y se pateó el suelo; estaba preocupado y molesto al mismo tiempo, mientras dentro de la nave Eri fue anestesiada.

Nave Nodriza Extraterrestre; en algún lugar del espacio.

Eri se halló en una cama de metal, sus manos y piernas estaban sujetas por anillos muy fuertes; tenía un casco con varios cables y mientras intentaba recuperar el conocimiento; una voz extraña le habló.

- El Espécimen ha despertado...

Kasamoto enfocó su vista hacia una figura que resultaba familiar... tentáculos, ojos grandes y una cabeza enorme... ¡MARS PEOPLE!

-Pa pi pi po pu pa

-"Nos volvemos a ver..."

Eri no entendía... oía al extraterrestre hablar en su lenguaje... finalmente otro mars people de color blanco aparece y usando telepatía le explica a la impactada soldado los motivos de su rapto.

- Eres parte de nuestro segundo plan para conquista; ustedes destruyeron a nuestro líder en la ultima batalla y nuestra raza casi es aniquilada... volveremos por venganza y tú serás la elegida para lograrlo...

- Q… ¿Que intentan hacerme?- Preguntó desesperada Eri

- Tranquila... solo dolerá un poco...

El alien tomó una extraña herramienta con forma tubular; su punta estaba afilada y en ese momento los ojos de Eri se abrieron por completo... se imaginó lo peor...

El extraterrestre leyó la mente de Eri y le contestó:

- No haremos lo que estas pensando, humano ingenuo... ustedes nos parecen sumamente repugnantes para imitar sus denigrantes prácticas...

Acto seguido; la herramienta mostró una pequeña aguja que entró en una vena de la heroína y sacó un poco de sangre.

- Listo, tenemos ADN, podemos empezar el experimento.

Eri se sintió aliviada y mientras sus captores estaban ocupados con su sangre, ella intentó liberarse; pero los anillos eran demasiado rígidos para soltarse... el alien blanco detecta el pensamiento de Kasamoto y le apunta con una pistola de rayos.

- Ni siquiera lo intentes...

- ¿Puedo preguntar que es lo que intentan hacer con mi ADN?

- De acuerdo... serás la primera en sufrir la muerte de tu raza; para acabar con tu planeta necesitamos destruir lo que nos lo impide... tu Armada Regular, en especial tus 3 amigos, se las han ingeniado para acabar con nuestras invasiones; por eso, usaremos un clon avanzado; será como una espía recaudando información importante para nosotros...

- ¿Pero por que a mi? Solo soy una Sargento... los soldados de mayor rango tienen mas información que yo...

- Se que eres un agente secreto; tu puesto es vital para nuestro trabajo desde que tienes acceso a cualquier campo del centro de Inteligencia... además, desde que eres amiga de los 3 mejores soldados de la Armada Regular, podremos infectarlos y así será mas fácil nuestra conquista.

- Su plan será un total fracaso... existen muchos soldados de élite...

- Por eso los capturaremos y nos apoderaremos de su mundo...

- Me repugnas...

- No necesitas decirlo... puedo saber lo que piensas...

El ser blanco regresó a su centro de trabajo, mientras la computadora central procesaba la información genética de la sangre de Kasamoto.

La computadora maestra mostraba números y símbolos raros; el alien introdujo una bolita del famoso liquido morado y entonces una capsula verde se llenó de vapor; los ruidos eran estridentes, como pasar las uñas sobre una pizarra; el vapor se escapaba de las compuertas y finalmente, al disiparse reveló una forma humana...

- Admira al primer capitulo de la conquista marciana...

Eri quedó en shock; ese primer capitulo de cabello rubio, ojos azules y esbelta figura era un clon de ella misma...

Esta se movió torpemente hacia Eri; y quedó inmóvil frente a ella, movió su mano y recorrió el contorno de su cara mostrando una leve sonrisa.

¿Que es esto? - Preguntó temerosa

El clon lanzó un débil chillido; carecía de habla; en su frente estaba plasmado un pequeño tatuaje rojo.

El extraterrestre blanco agarró a Eri con sus tentáculos y le apunto a su sien con la pistola de rayos:

- Tú serás su alma; harás lo que te ordenemos y llevarás a cabo nuestra infiltración; pero si llegas a desobedecer; acabaremos contigo y con tu planeta sin piedad... así que no intentes ni pienses nada que no nos agrade...

El casco en su cabeza encendió un LED rojo; y Eri sintió como si sus párpados pesaran y cayó dormida.

Al despertar, se observó desatada de la cama metálica, pensó que todo había sido un sueño... pero al voltear su vista hacia la derecha se horrorizó de verse a ella misma en el suelo, inválida y vulnerable. Observó el reflejo en una pared brillante y su frente tenia una marca de color rojo; señal de que algo no estaba bien.

Aceptó que no era un sueño y fijó la mirada hacia sus captores; que la miraron con esos ojos penetrantes y solo preguntaron:

- ¿Cómoda?

Eri estaba en el cuerpo del clon... su sentidos habían sido puestos en el y su cuerpo verdadero estaba en el suelo, carente de movimiento.

¿"Que me hicieron"? - Les reprochó Kasamoto; los aliens solo se jactaron de eso y el gran alien blanco le apuntó hacia la Tierra.

- Ahora iniciarás la primera fase de la conquista marciana; irás a la Tierra, contactarás a tus amigos y reunirás información importante sobre la tecnología secreta de la Armada Regular...

- ¿Y como piensas que explique mi desaparición¿Que ustedes me raptaron para jugar baloncesto¡Que ingenio!

- Dirás que nosotros no estábamos interesados en ti y te dejamos libre... les darás coordenadas falsas y cuando ellos estén en el lugar indicado, los infectaremos para crear mas replicas.

Tampoco intentes destruirte; estas conectada a tu replica en vida... si ese clon muere tu también morirás

Eri sabia que si pensaba en escapar, la descubrirían - Me siento como en una historia barata... - Cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse. 


	5. Primera Fase

Capítulo 5: Primera Fase

Área 256, Valle de la Muerte 5:00 p.m.

El silencioso desierto del Death Valley fue abruptamente interrumpido por un rayo de luz que apareció del cielo; en el cual Eri (dentro del clon) fue depositada.

Los marcianos se comunicarán con ella por medio de un receptor oculto detrás de su oreja izquierda; solamente deberá pensar algo para entablar conversación con ellos, además, sus pensamientos son vigilados por el alien blanco, el único capaz de comunicarse con telepatía.

- De acuerdo, ya estoy en la Tierra; que sigue...

- Habla con más respeto, la próxima vez dime señor...

- ¡Te diré como quiera, maldito pulpo espacial!

El extraterrestre mostró una imagen en el cerebro de Eri, el alien sujetaba una enorme arma apuntando al cuerpo inerte de Kasamoto...

- Si no obedeces tu cuerpo real será desintegrado y quedarás atrapada en esa replica para siempre... ¿entiendes?

- Mierda... de acuerdo... señor.

- Bien; ahora haz que te lleven a la base central, necesitamos reunir datos cuanto antes.

Eri usó su comunicador y dio las coordenadas de su paradero; en menos de 10 minutos un VTOL SF-23 llegó al rescate.

Base Sur, Centro de Inteligencia Sparrows 5: 23 p.m.

Kasamoto fue recibida por sus amigos, en especial Tarma que se estaba volviendo loco por no saber de ella.

Marco¿Donde estabas? Tarma casi nos mata de la rabia...

Eri: Fui accidentalmente raptada por esos tontos aliens; pero ellos querían obtener a alguien de la armada Rebelde, así que me dejaron libre...

Fio: Entonces estarán planeando otra invasión...

Eri: Parece que si, todo sucedió tan rápido que no supe sus verdaderas intenciones...

Tarma¿Qué es ese tatuaje?

Eri: Es un sello que me pusieron como objeto de pruebas… quizás lavándolo se quite…

Tarma¿Te encuentras bien¿No te dañaron o algo?

Eri: Tranquilo; por ahora lo importante es desentrañar los planes de Mars People...

Un oficial oyó a Eri y se dirigió a ella interesado

Oficial: Disculpe Sargento¿acaba de mencionar a Mars People?

Eri: Si, ellos parecen ser los causantes de las desgracias de estos días... Espere, me siento un poco cansada por todo esto; me retiro a mi cuarto...

Tarma¿Te acompaño?

Eri: Ya estoy grande...

Una vez en su cuarto, la rubia se comunicó con los aliens; deseaba saber cual era el plan y por que habían destruido lugares importantes.

- Me impresiona que no lo hayas deducido aún... la explosión en Alemania, la planta nuclear y el sismo solo fueron distracciones para mantener ocupados al ejército... así no se darán cuenta cuando nos apoderemos del mundo... aunque no se para quieres saberlo, si de todas formas morirás como los demás...

Eri (pensando): Bastardo...

Alien¡Entendí eso!

- De acuerdo... que es lo que debo hacer ahora...

- Tienes acceso a los archivos secretos del PF; entra a ellos y busca información sobre las armas y proyectos de la armada Regular.

- Esos son archivos prohibidos incluso para una agente como yo; ¿como esperas que los obtenga¿Matando?

- Exacto...

- Espera un momento, no asesinaré a nadie... déjame pensar en una buena estrategia...

Finalmente de calcular, Eri llega a la conclusión más simple... Tarma es el encargado de los archivos; simplemente necesita mostrar sus encantos femeninos con el y tendrá acceso directo; aunque el General LP-0981 (Nombre clave del alien blanco) la interrumpe y cree que ese plan demorará mucho... Eri insiste en que puede tardar pero es mas seguro que funcione; LP acepta pero la amenaza con destruirla si no se apresura.

Mientras tanto; Tarma sentía ira en su interior… "¿Por qué la sigo buscando?... ella no muestra interés en nada de lo que hago…" – Se decía mientras se dirigía a descanar en su habitación; se acostó en la cama y trató de pensar.

"Ella no me ama, todo lo que he hecho ha sido en vano… quizás debería dejar de hacerme el niño bueno y ser como soy en realidad… no tiene caso que siga con la farsa…".

"Tarma, eres el guardia en turno de la cámara de alta seguridad…." – Dijo su compadre Marco entrando a su cuarto; "En seguida iré…" Dijo Tarmicle, pero este quedó pensando en la cama y se olvidó de su turno.

Después de reflexionar acostado, se levantó y golpeó la pared - "¡No perderé mas tiempo¡el único idiota aquí soy yo!"; furioso se acostó y trató de dormir.

Eri esperaba hallar a Tarma cuidando la cámara de alta seguridad; no solo estaba decidida a robar los archivos, sino en darle otra oportunidad a Roving; pensó que podía ser una experiencia agradable.

Se sorprendió al no ver a nadie, de repente notó una tarjeta de seguridad en una mesa; al parecer Tarma la había olvidado... Esta era la oportunidad para obtener información.

-Bueno, Tarma se lo perdió... Ja…

Abrió la puerta de seguridad y arrojó una bomba magnética; esto deshabilitó temporalmente el sistema de seguridad y Eri rápidamente extrajo los documentos sobre tecnología y como un camaleón, desapareció de la escena.

- Bien, ya estarás contento... acabo de robar documentación crítica...

- Dejarás de existir pronto; deja de preocuparte por eso; ahora que ya tienes lo que necesitamos; es hora de pasar a la segunda fase... 


	6. Herzeleid

Capítulo 6: Herzeleid

Nave Nodriza, en algún lugar del espacio

LP habla con sus compañeros sobre la seguridad de la misión; prácticamente los humanos no siempre son tan tontos como aparentan.

Los otros aliens le muestran el plan de emergencia; LP le da visto bueno y continúa con la segunda fase: Reunir soldados para eliminarlos.

Lp se comunica con Eri; le da órdenes pero esta se niega:

- No mataré a miembros de mi Ejército - Reprochó la chica

-¿Tienes un mejor plan? - Dijo Lp

Eri se quedó pensando; sugirió que en vez de eliminar a los soldados; podría reclutarlos para que luchen como esclavos.

Al ser blanco le pareció aceptable la idea.

Lp: Tu plan parece bueno; aunque debes hallar la manera de reunirlos...

Eri: Ya pensaré en algo...

Cuando ella llegó a una conclusión; habló con sus secuestradores, necesitaba un poco de ayuda para llevar a cabo el plan.

Los aliens la transportaron de nuevo a la nave donde ella preguntó si poseían viejos bots para usarlos como señuelo.

- Podríamos usar nuestros droides defectuosos; son de poco valor y serán una carnada perfecta.

Arreglado el engaño; dejaron a Kasamoto en tierra junto con un pequeño grupo de Hopper Mechas dañados.

Eri se dirigió hacia su base; atraería a sus amigos hacia los droides y serian capturados.

- Increíble que vaya a hacer esto... - Pensó Eri

Centro de Inteligencia Sparrows; 6:01 p.m.

Los soldados conversaban; ya que cuando Eri les habló sobre Mars People, La Armada les ordenó reagruparse y prepararse para una posible invasión.

En ese momento Eri baja de un camión de transporte que halló en su regreso; parecía agitada y fue directamente con Marco y los otros para contarles sobre los extraterrestres.

Marco¿Donde estabas? Dijiste que descansarías...

Eri: Cuando estuve en mi cuarto observé una luz en el cielo... decidí no molestarlos e investigar; y al parecer los extraterrestres planean reunirse cerca de un llano en el Death Valley; vine tan rápido como pude...

Fio: Espera Eri, esto no tiene sentido... eres capturada por aliens, te devuelven, después ves cosas en el cielo y dices que ellos se reúnen en el Death Valley... ¿como diablos puede pasar eso en un día?

Eri: Tampoco tuvo sentido cuando nos enfrentamos a cangrejos mutantes, zombies, gusanos gigantes y a esa cosa que casi nos mata en el espacio... ¿No lo crees señorita sabelotodo?... Reunamos tropas y vayamos a combatir.

Marco duda un poco pero finalmente acepta; se dirige hacia los demás y les ordena alistarse:

- Atención soldados, la Sargento Kasamoto ha divisado una conglomeración de extraterrestres cerca del Valle de la Muerte; prepárense en menos de 5 minutos.

Todos¡Señor, Si señor!

Durante el trayecto Eri queda pensando sobre su acción; esta a punto de traicionar a sus amigos; aquellos quienes le dieron su amistad, ayuda y comprensión. Pero le preocupa mas que vaya a traicionar a Tarma, la única persona que quizás le ama realmente.

Observó a Roving un momento; su rostro denotaba angustia detrás de esa mirada fría… una mirada demasiado fría para Tarma… Eri se extrañó ya que el nunca mostraba esa expresión.

- ¿Estará enfadado conmigo?... ¿Qué estoy pensando? Ni siquiera me importa… - Pensaba

Tarma advirtió la mirada de Eri, este la miró a los ojos; mostraba una mirada demasiado serena… como si le preocupara algo; sin embargo Roving se había propuesto la meta de no perder el tiempo con Eri, ya que ella lo había hecho sufrir demasiado; así que bloqueando sus sentimientos hacia la chica; fijó su vista hacia la parte trasera; observando el camino alejándose.

Por primera vez, Tarma dejó de pensar en Kasamoto; concentrándose mas en la próxima batalla y sus enemigos; llenándose de rencor cada vez mas.

Al advertir la poca atención de Roving, la chica se extrañó, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y sus manos se aferraron al asiento de piel sintética.

Eri: Tarma…

Pero el nipón no prestó atención.

Eri: Tarma…

- ….

Eri¡¡Tarma!

Roving volteó la vista y sus ojos delataron una mirada fría y seria; algo poco común en el.

¿Que quieres? – Contestó sin quitar la mirada…

Eri: Yo…

¡Cuidado! – Interrumpió un soldado apuntando hacia un Mars Mecha que se dirigía hacia el vehículo…

El gigantesco aparato soltó una esfera verde que rebotó hacia el grupo; los soldados saltaron del vehículo y este fue destruido.

Marco¡Ataquen!

La infantería armada con rifles de asalto apuntaba hacia la salida de las esferas; los equipados con armas pesadas disparaban hacia las patas del enorme robot; los pequeños hopper se lanzaban como aviones Kamikaze contra los héroes; estos explotaban y bloqueaban la vista.

Eri que se encontraba detrás de una roca; contactó a LP mientras eludía a los hopper.

Eri: Acordamos que serian pequeños robots; no se supone que enviaras esos monstruos…

Lp: Digamos que quisimos ponerle "diversión" al juego…

Antes de que Eri pudiera insultarlo un hopper saltó hacia ella; este comenzó a brillar, listo para explotar sobre Kasamoto; Tarma se dio cuenta y disparó aunque sin preocuparse de herir a Kasamoto; el hopper salió volando y explotó lejos de Eri; esta, sorprendida y enfadada por el descaro de Tarmicle, le recriminó.

Eri¡Hijo de puta¡Pudiste matarme!

Tarma: Fallé…

Una vez dicho esto, Roving se lanzó contra un enorme Mars Mecha; Eri quedó casi muda de la respuesta… A Tarma no le hubiera importado su muerte…

Lo… ¿he perdido?… - Pensó

Creando un nudo en su garganta, tomó su arma y acribilló a sus enemigos; aguantando la decepción y su ira; destruyó a cuanto hopper estuviera en su mira.

Los pequeños robots finalmente fueron derrotados y los sobrevivientes se prepararon para regresar a la base.

Eri les sugirió acampar, ya que los invasores podrían regresar; dado que ella no se había equivocado en sus anteriores ideas, los demás aceptaron; aunque solo era parte del plan para capturarlos.

Esa noche Marco y su compadre tuvieron una conversación.

Marco¿Te sientes bien? Observé como casi le vuelas la cabeza a Eri…

Tarma: No podría estar mejor…

Marco: No espera; primero casi te suicidas por saber si ella se encuentra sana y ahora pareces su enemigo… dime; ¿has terminado con ella?

Tarma: No se puede terminar lo que nunca se empieza…

Rossi asombrado pero preocupado por su compañero; puso la mano sobre su hombro – "No te sientas mal, ella es difícil pero no imposible"; Tarmicle apartó la mano de su compañero – "Tu tienes a Fio… ¿por que no te preocupas por ella en vez de mi?"

Marco: Por que eres mi amigo… pero dime… ¿Realmente deseas esto?

Tarma no se sentía bien después de soportar multitud de regaños; su mente estaba cegada de ira pero en lo mas profundo de su ser, la culpa lo atormentaba.

"Estoy cansado como para hablar; mañana hablaremos con más calma" – Dijo Roving a su amigo.

Death Valley, 01:30 a.m.

Todos dormían, incluso el guardia de turno; fue la oportunidad de los extratrerrestres para llevar a cabo la segunda fase; Eri fue transportada silenciosamente hacia la nave, donde la equiparon con unos pequeños aparatos: controladores mentales.

Eri debía colocarlos en cada miembro del equipo en secreto; también la equiparon con gas somnífero para no alertarlos.

En ese mismo momento Eri tomó el arma del alien blanco y lo golpeó con fuerza; este cayó estrepitosamente al suelo mientras sus compañeros intentaban golpear a la japonesa.

La chica intentó defenderse pero fue dormida con una dosis de somnífero, ella se durmió en segundos perdiendo el sentido. 


	7. Cambio de Planes

Capítulo 7: Cambio de planes

Nave extraterrestre, en algún lugar del espacio

Eri despertó, por segunda vez había sido dormida por sus captores; el reflejo en un vidrio mostró su frente: limpia y sin tatuajes; al fin había recuperado su cuerpo.

Pero su alegría cambió bruscamente al hallarse dentro del tubo donde había nacido su copia; conectada a un respirador artificial y suspendida en líquido verde esmeralda.

Lp, estaba colocando un controlador en el clon; esta se levantó y balbuceó algunas palabras:

- La.. Lista… p… para recibir ordenes…

Eri se sorprendió al oír a su replica hablar… entabló comunicación con el extraterrestre preguntando que estaba sucediendo.

- Tu y tu traición… - Respondió este – Ha habido un cambió de ultima hora… por suerte pudimos predecir que acción como esta sucedería, así que mientras tu tratabas de cumplir torpemente tu misión, nosotros recogimos suficientes datos para insertarlos en el clon; a fin de evitar mas errores…

¿Como pudieron hacer eso en tan poco tiempo? – Preguntó Eri

- Es increíble lo que una simple muestra de ADN puede revelar… - Dijo Lp

El clon de la rubia se acercó a su "madre", la observó fijamente… los ojos del clon eran un abismo, como ver hacia el vacío… una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en su rostro y comenzó a reír sin motivo; puso sus uñas en el cristal y lo rasguñó creando un ruido estridente.

Eri simplemente observaba como el clon pasaba la lengua por el vidrio, burlándose, riéndose… y esta sin poder hacer nada.

Un alien encendió una pantalla, ahí se observaba lo que el clon veía...

- Aprende como se hace el verdadero trabajo – Dijo LP

Eri¿¿Acaso creen que una simple copia podrá ocultarse sin ser descubierta?... no subestimes a mis amigos…

Lp: Hablar, capacidad de aprender rápidamente y dotada de tu inteligencia… esta "copia" es una maravilla… quizás supere a la original…

Acto seguido, la copia fue transportada hacia tierra; equipada con gas y controladores mentales se dirigió hacia el campamento.

Eri veía con furia mientras se quejaba de su incapacidad para moverse.

La falsa Eri entró primero a la tienda de campaña de Tarma; quien estaba profundamente dormido; tanto que aun se veía un globo de moco expandiéndose y contrayéndose al respiro de Tarma.

Eli, como llamaremos al clon, se preparó para instalarle el receptor al durmiente; pero este se despertó bruscamente.

- ¡Eri lo siento! – Gritó despertando

Eli, asustada cayó hacia atrás mientras Tarma terminaba de abrir los ojos; al ver a "Eri" a su lado, sintió temor ya que pudo haberlo escuchado.

- E…. ¿Eri que haces aquí?

- Nada… Tarma… pensaba… en cuidarte…- Respondió

- ¿Realmente?... ¿no intentarás hacerme una broma?

- No… yo hablo… en serio…

- Estas hablando un poco raro… ¿te sientes bien?

- Solo… es cansancio… no te preocupes…

Roving decidió que era hora de dejar su miedo y declararse ante la mujer que amaba; y armándose de valor, le tomó la mano y con voz firme expresó sus sentimientos.

- Eri… yo… t… t… ¡TE AMO!

"Eli" no sabia que responder, mantenía una mirada de desconcierto y su capacidad para demostrar sentimientos no estaba muy bien desarrollada.

La copia "habla" con sus amos; esto parece estar saliendo del objetivo original y cada vez es mas difícil; los extraterrestres le piden paciencia.

- Tardará más de lo previsto, pero pronto lo lograremos…

Sin embargo, los alienígenas temieron por que su plan fuera descubierto; se dirigieron a su rehén y le ordenaron hablar por "Eli".

- Rápido, tu sabrás que contestarle… conectaremos este receptor y podrás hablar por ella.

Eri ahora podría expresar sus sentimientos hacia Tarma aunque fuera por medio de un clon; los aliens encendieron el comunicador y "Eli" quedó a disposición de su "mamá".

Kasamoto no podía sentir ninguna clase de tacto, pero la simple mirada de Tarma era suficiente para estremecerla.

Ella sintiendo ese fuego interno, el que había reprimido durante estos años, abrió su boca y de ellas salieron 3 palabras que alegraron la vida de Roving:

- También te amo…

Tarma hizo una enorme sonrisa y abrazó con fuerza al clon; Eri solo podía mirar pero sentía esa misma pasión; el abrazo de un ser amado… por primera vez sintió el amor verdadero; el que nunca había experimentado.

- ¿Eri? – Preguntó Tarmicle

- ¿Si? – contestó

- ¿Dormirías conmigo esta noche?

- S… seguro….

Eri, encerrada en la nave, observaba con detenimiento la situación; Tarma estaba muy "cariñoso" literalmente, empezó a recorrer el cuello de "Eli" pensando que era la real; los extraterrestres odiaban ver escenas "cursis" entre humanos; decidieron abandonar la sala y preparar el siguiente paso; dejando a Eri sola (y aun conectada al clon).

Eri pensó en revelar la identidad de su copia y frustrar el ataque invasor, pero los extraterrestres, sabiendo que no se puede confiar en un humano; espiaban los pensamientos de Eri y si ella osaba traicionarlos de nuevo; ella recibiría una descarga letal; y dado que estaba en líquido, el poder seria devastador.

- No intentes escapar; aun seguimos vigilándote; simplemente de dejaremos a solas con tu humano. 


	8. Küss Mich La Ninfa y el Demonio

Capítulo 8: Küss Mich / La Ninfa y el Demonio

La situación se había tornado personal; Tarma y el clon estaban solos en una casa de campaña de tamaño un poco grande (lujos de miembros elite del ejército).

Eri, a pesar de estar en la nave y sin contacto físico, podía sentir ese ardor, sus deseos de amar estaban siendo liberados.

Roving besó con pasión a "Eli" en la boca; mientras duraba el apasionado beso Eri contactó con LP; si el clon no actuaba con naturalidad serian descubiertos.

- ¿Entonces que quieres? – Preguntó el extraterrestre.

- ¿Puedo volver al cuerpo del clon, esta situación requiere de mi presencia…

El alienígena dudó un poco, pero viendo que el plan podía fracasar, terminó aceptando; aunque le advirtió que solo seria por esta vez y que tenia que salir al aire libre para hacer el cambio; Eri accedió y fue liberada; aunque todavía debían sacar a "Eli" de la casa de campaña. Eri ya había pensado en eso.

- "Tarma…" - Dijo el clon

- ¿Que pasa?

- Haremos mucho ruido y aquí tengo gas somnífero, déjame usarlo en los demás para que nadie arruine nuestra "diversión"… quédate aquí, no tardo…

Roving entendió y sonrió picaramente; "Eli" salió y antes de ser transportada arrojó el gas en las demás tiendas.

Una vez en la nave, hicieron el cambio y Eri dentro del clon volvió al campamento; durante el trayecto, Kasamoto estaba nerviosa… todo esto podía terminar en sexo; y aunque estaba asustada, la idea de hacer el amor con Tarma la excitaba…

Ella entró a la tienda de campaña; vio a Tarma y su libido subió, por primera vez estaría con un hombre… un hombre que la amaba; la persona que mas deseaba y mantuvo en secreto… no había error alguno, Tarma era la elección perfecta.

Eri agarró su bandana en la cabeza y se la quitó dejando al descubierto su dorado y corto cabello; se acercó a Tarmicle y cerrando los ojos los dos enamorados juntaron sus bocas en un largo y fuerte beso; Roving se sentía realmente excitado: La noche, los demás dormidos y Eri a su lado era un oportunidad única, por fin los días de recibir gritos y humillaciones ofrecían su recompensa.

Los dos sumidos en el deseo lentamente se quitaron sus armas mientras jugaban con sus lenguas; era una escena digna de cualquier película erótica; uno sentía la respiración del otro, su olor, su cuerpo calentándose más y más.

"Tarma, estoy algo nerviosa" – Dijo Eri – "No te forzaré si no quieres…" – Respondió el; Eri sonrió y acarició la cara de su pareja, "Esos lentes que usas no dejaban apreciar esos bellos ojos…" – Dijo la chica; "Y esa personalidad explosiva no dejaba apreciar lo hermosa que te ves cuando sonríes…" – Respondió Tarmicle.

Ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tarma y soltando una lagrima preguntó: "¿Por que eres tan amable conmigo después de todo el daño que te he hecho… por que sigues amándome viendo lo difícil que es…?" a lo que Roving respondió "Por que para alcanzar tus sueños debes tener fuerza y aprender a perdonar…"; - "¿Me perdonarías si cometiera un error muy grande?" – Preguntó la rubia; "Tendrías que perdonarme si no lo hiciera" – Contestó el.

Ambos se miraron, Tarma no había sentido un deseo tan fuerte por una mujer; -"Me gustaría llevarte por todo el mundo… para que seas la madre de mis hijos…"; Eri cerró los ojos, abrazó fuerte a su amado y sin pensar en las consecuencias y las amenazas; soltó la verdad.

- "Tarma, he estado engañándolos a todos… soy parte de un complot de Mars People para extraer información de la Armada Regular y provocar su destrucción…" Confesó Eri mientras lloraba.

Tarma se sorprendió de esto, estaba anonadado… "¿P… Porqué Eri?" Preguntó preocupado; "Lo hice para protegerte, no quería que te hicieran daño… aunque nunca creí que esto llegara tan lejos…" – Contestó la chica limpiando su alma.

En la nave, LP había tenido suficiente – "¡Humanos, no se puede confiar en ellos!"; acto seguido oprimió el botón para torturar a Eri, ella sufrió una descarga muy fuerte que provocó que saliera despedida de Tarma; "¡Cambio de planes, ataquen y capturen!" – Ordenó LP a sus compañeros, en poco menos de 5 segundos, un ejército de naves espaciales se conglomeró en el campamento; Eri desmayada fue absorbida por la nave mientras Tarma intentaba mantener la calma.

- "¿Que diablos es eso?" – Gritó desconcertado

Detrás de los pequeños platillos lentamente apareció la nave nodriza; opacando a sus naves amigas; Tarma observó como Eri, inconsciente, flotaba hacia ella por medio de un rayo de luz; entonces, un destello en el frente de la nave apareció y lanzó un gigantesco rayo luminoso cerca del campamento.

Al chocar con la tierra creó una explosión que despertó a los demás miembros; grandes rocas caían debido al impacto; Tarma quien aun seguía desconcertado se tiró al piso para no ser aplastado por las piedras.

"¡Que es esto! – Gritó Fio mientras se ponía sus lentes; los otros trataban de equiparse y al igual que Fio, no sabían que estaba sucediendo.

"Creo que Mars People nos tendió una trampa"- Contestó Tarma; en ese momento, el enorme Rugname se posó arriba de ellos; su tamaño era realmente colosal; una fortaleza flotante; mientras todos temblaban y alistaban sus armas el centro de la nave abrió sus compuertas y de ahí salió un campo de luz; entonces, una figura femenina bajó lentamente hacia el grupo.

Tarma quedó petrificado al ver que ese ser era la mismísima Eri; portando un traje oscuro, aun con la bandana y ese tatuaje en su frente; sus ojos carecían de alguna iris o lente; eran totalmente blancos; su expresión era fría, en su mano cargaba un gigantesco rifle; el AX-0981P, proyecto ultra secreto de la Armada Regular.

Aterrizó, los demás aliens bajaron de la nave detrás de Eri, ella sonrió; - "¡Ataquen!" – Lanzó el grito de guerra y la batalla por el planeta comenzó.

"¡Fio, pide refuerzos, los demás¡fuego a discreción!" – Ordenó Marchrius mientras arremetía contra un conglomerado de Mars People.

Tarma, paralizado de la impresión, solamente podía observar la masacre; pero eso no era lo que lo atormentaba… el hecho de que Eri se volviera el enemigo bajaba drásticamente su moral; no podía combatir contra el amor de su vida; seria pelear contra si mismo… 


	9. Feuer Frei!

Capítulo 9: Feuer Frei!

"¡Fuego¡Fuego¡Fuego!" – Se oía en el campo de batalla; las fuerzas marcianas habían preparado una trampa para capturar a los miembros elite de la Armada Regular, pero dado a que Eri reveló el secreto tuvieron que recurrir a la última esperanza y capturarlos de la manera mas dura.

Fio había pedido rápidamente un escuadrón de refuerzos; los 47 soldados que estaban ahí no resistirían mucho.

"¡Traguen esto idiotas!" – Exclamó Eri y abrió fuego contra todo; su arma modificada tenía una cadencia de disparo realmente alta y su poder de perforación era extremadamente mortal.

La lluvia de fuego cayó sobre nuestros héroes; aunque Tarma, paralizado y tratando de entender, pasaba desapercibido;

"¡Capitán, no se quede ahí, muévase o terminaremos muertos!" – Le gritó un soldado; pero Roving seguía inmóvil.

"No puedo hacerlo… no quiero hacerlo… jamás lastimaría a la mujer que me ama… esto… estoy confundido…" – Pensó; y reaccionando a la lucha, decidió entablar batalla contra los extraterrestres en vez de atacar a Eri.

Los aliens no resistían mucho ante las Heavy Machine Guns, aunque su poder de saltar era efectivo contra soldados desprevenidos.

La lucha era feroz; los humanos encajaban sus armas en la cabeza de los aliens; estos los ahorcaban con sus tentáculos; la única regla en esta lucha era Matar o Morir.

Los aliados estaban rodeados; Marco, Tarma y Fio atacaban al frente mientras esperaban a los refuerzos; los otros trataban de mantener a los enemigos a raya; y a pesar de la poca resistencia de los soldados marcianos; eran demasiados para nuestros héroes.

De repente la ultima bala del rifle de un cabo había sido disparada… estaban sin municiones y completamente rodeados en un radio de 5 metros.

"Resistan, los refuerzos llegaran en cualquier momento" – Les dijo Marco a los demás para tratar de calmarlos.

Eri, con su sonrisa maquiavélica se acercó a sus "presas" y se jactó de su situación;

"Parece que no son tan heroicos como parecía¿verdad amiguitos?" – Dijo ella; - "¿Por qué nos haces esto Eri?… ¿Por qué me haces esto?" – Preguntó Tarmicle; - "Jajajaja, humano ingenuo" – Dijo una voz misteriosa – "Ella esta en nuestro poder ahora; gracias a nuestro controlador mental ella se ha vuelto uno de los nuestros".

El General Marciano LP surgió entre los demás; al parecer puso a prueba el controlador experimental… y fue un éxito para desgracia de nuestros héroes.

- "Ahora pueden morir en paz… ¡E999, ataca!" – Le ordenó el extraterrestre a Eri (Experimento E999 para ellos); ella apuntó hacia la cabeza de Fio y antes de disparar le preguntó – "¿Ultimas palabras?"; Fio sonrió y dijo – "Sufre…".

En ese momento un misil golpea a E999 y cae al suelo hiriendo a otros aliens; - "¡Ya era hora!" – Gritó Germi a los refuerzos que habían llegado; un escuadrón de mas de 200 soldados armados para la mas intensa batalla campal.

- "¡GUERRA!" – Gritaron al unísono los soldados y arremetieron contra los invasores; la lucha era intensa; las balas perdidas herían tanto aliados como enemigos; la enorme Rugname II podía lanzar un devastador rayo pero era blanco fácil para los tanques y cazas que intentaban derribarla.

"¡Genial, Cazas!" – Gritó Tarma; "Ángeles de la guarda…" – Exclamó Marco; los aviones disparaban misiles perforadores a la nave; los pequeños Mars People intentaban destruirlos con sus Mini-Ovnis pero los veloces Enemy Chaser no les daban oportunidad.

Los tanques resistían a las armas extraterrestres y sus cañones eran sumamente efectivos contra ellos; los aliens empezaron a perder la moral; de miles pasaron a unos cuantos.

"Perdemos la batalla… ¡será mejor retirarnos!" – Comunicó un alienígena, los demás lo siguieron e intentaron huir hacia sus naves; pero fueron acorralados por las metralletas y terminaron muertos.

El Rugname no resistió más y cayó pesadamente al suelo; explotando casi en su totalidad; eso marcó el fin de la batalla e incluso LP trató de rendirse…

"Yo… yo… yo… les pido piedad…." – Rogaba el alien; Tarma, molesto por el trato que habían dado a Eri, cargó su pistola Murder y apuntando hacia el centro de la cabeza de LP le dio la despedida – "Saludame al diablo cuando llegues al infierno…"; Tarma apretó el gatillo y la cabeza del extraterrestre explotó esparciendo sus sesos en el piso.

"Finalmente… la pesadilla ha terminado…" – Exclamó Roving; - "Aun no" – Oyó el y dio la vuelta; sus ojos quedaron totalmente abiertos al ver a Eri… ¡pero que Eri, su brazo izquierdo estaba unido al enorme rifle marciano; su bandana había sido sustituida por un casco mas duro que el Titanio; su piel era pálida mientras que los ojos tenían un temible rojo brillante; parecía sacada de cualquier película de terror.

Tarma y sus compañeros sintieron un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo; el misil que la había derribado no causó daño alguno; era como si fuera un pedazo de papel lanzado contra un tanque.

"No importa si los Mars People fueron derrotados; yo seré quien acabe con su mundo…" – Dijo sonriendo malvadamente; cargó su arma y apuntó hacia un grupo de soldados; el disparo acabó con 24 personas en menos de 1 segundo; la onda expansiva arrojó a cualquiera cerca de un radio de 7 metros.

- "¿Qué haremos?" – Pregunta un soldado; - "No importa que sea Eri, ella se ha convertido en una amenaza" – Dijo Marco; - "¿Qué? No podemos dañarla; ¡es nuestra amiga!" – Exclamó Tarma; "Escucha Tarma, cuando nos unimos al PF juramos proteger a la humanidad de la desgracia; y ahora Eri es una desgracia para el mundo entero… tampoco quiero hacerlo pero debemos cumplir con nuestro deber…" – Responde Rossi; Tarma lo miró con duda; Eri era una amenaza pero seguía siendo Eri… no estaba seguro que hacer.

"¿No vas a herirme Tarma?... ¿Qué tal si acabo con tus compañeros?... ¿eso te molestaría, verdad?" – Se jactó E999, - "¡Silencio!" Gritó Fio y abrió fuego contra ella; las balas entraban pero no parecía afectar a Eri; quedaba inmóvil pero no sangraba o presentaba molestias; E999 tenia a varios soldados a su alrededor; pero no parecía preocuparle.

"¡Ataquen sin piedad!" – Ordenó Marco mientras todos, excepto Tarma, disparaban con furia a E999; ella recibía cada una de los ataques; y sin darles oportunidad de reaccionar; los soldados fueron arrojados al suelo por un disparo del arma marciana; Marco y Fio lograron salvarse milagrosamente pero los otros no corrieron la misma suerte; Yacían en el suelo inmóviles, sin vida y con quemaduras de tercer grado.

"Creo que es hora de terminar con esto" – Exclamó Eri y de su espalda salieron 4 largos tentáculos; producto del ingenio marciano; ya que habían dado a E999 la capacidad de mutar partes de su cuerpo.

Tarma volteó y miró con furia a E999, -"Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer… pero debo eliminarte" - Se dijo a si mismo y recargó su escopeta. 


	10. Nemesis

Capítulo 10: Némesis

Eri, quien ahora era llamada E999, había sido corrompida por el controlador mental marciano; borraron su mente y la hicieron un monstruo capaz de mutar.

Tarma, soportando sus sentimientos; recargó su escopeta; apuntó hacia ella y oprimió el gatillo; una poderosa carga de balas fueron despedidas hacia E999, pero ella las desvía con sus tentáculos; Tarma queda sorprendido; Marco y Fio están heridos y en shock.

Fio intenta llamar a la base, pero un tentáculo le arrebata el walkie y lo destruye; - "Estoy fastidiada de ti, pequeña" – Dice E999 mientras atrapa a Fio con un tentáculo y la alza.

"¡Suelta a Fiolina, tú, maldito monstruo!" – Grita furioso Marchrius disparándole; E999 arroja a Fio contra Marco, ambos caen y pierden la conciencia.

"Solo somos tu y yo Tarma… ¿Te parece que tengamos una cita… a mi modo… Gsshhh?" – Dice E999 a Tarma; "C… ¿como puedes hacerle esto a tus amigos?" – Pregunta Tarma; "¡No necesito amigos para dominar este mundo!" – Responde y dispara; Roving esquiva lo esquiva aunque cae ante la onda expansiva.

E999 lanza sus tentáculos para tratar de atravesar a Tarma; pero este rueda y lo evade; Tarma tomando su Pistola Murder trata de apuntar hacia la cabeza; aunque Eri es casi inmune a las balas.

"Ghshhhh... No tienes oportunidad" – Decía ella, pero una explosión la interrumpió y la lanzó 3 metros en el aire; Roving volteó y se alegró de ver un 001 acercándose; - "¿Estas bien amigo?" – Preguntó Walter Ryan saludando desde la torreta del tanque; ellos habían venido como segundos refuerzos; - "¿Qué cosa es eso?" – Dijo Tyra en un SlugFlyer – "¿Eri?".

"No es la Eri que conocemos… aunque no hay tiempo para explicar… hay que acabar con ella" – Una vez dicho esto; los mas de 450 soldados se lanzaron contra E999; el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales trató de acabarla con francotiradores; pero las balas impactaban en su casco; el arma de Eri ocasionaba bajas en masa.

"¡Increíble!" – Decían los guerreros; E999 resistía a cualquier ataque; sus tentáculos barrían con cualquier cosa que se topara en su camino; sostenía tanques y los lanzaba contra los soldados; incluso los veloces cazas eran presa fácil de estas prolongaciones.

A pesar de que la piel de Eri era casi un chaleco antibalas; un disparo en el ojo hizo que gritará y cayera al suelo.

"¡Eso es!" – Dijo Walter – "Ataquen a los ojos, si no nos ve, no podrá herirnos"; y así procedieron a dejarla ciega; pero E999 no era tan fácil; sus tentáculos la protegían mientras aniquilaba a los atacantes con su poderoso rifle.

Cada disparo era letal, podía barrer con 30 personas de una sola vez, sin contar el daño expansivo; las bajas fueron inmediatas.

E999 se cansó de "jugar" con estos tipos y empezó a recargar poder en su arma; cuando tuvo una carga muy poderosa; la soltó contra nuestros héroes, barriendo con todo.

Tarma, Walter, Tyra y unos cuantos soldados se salvaron; pero fueron golpeados por otro disparo.

Todos excepto Tarma estaban inconcientes; a pesar de todo el esfuerzo Eri parecía una fortaleza viviente.

- "¿Por que no me matas?" – Preguntó Tarma a su Némesis; esta solo sonreía; la mirada enfermiza, sus tentáculos danzaban alrededor de ella; esperando atacar; un rifle en su brazo izquierdo; su mano derecha casi derretida… el terrible monstruo se acercó lentamente al nipón; Tarma puso su mano en una granada y se preparó para lanzarla; - "Creo que jugaré antes de matarte" – Decía Eri – "Pareces que vas a lanzarme esa granada… ¿bromeas o eres un imbécil?".

- "No pareces la misma…" – Dijo Tarma; E999 empezó a reír; - "¡Eres un idiota!... no lo sabes¿cierto?" – Dijo E999 mientras seguía riendo – "Soy un clon, Experimento E999, enviada para espionaje especial cuando tu amiguita desobedeció las ordenes de mis amos; esa a quien llamas Eri esta muerta… ella se encontraba dentro de la nave nodriza; cuando tus amigos la destruyeron, destruyeron a Eri también… jajajaja"; E999, quien era el clon mejorado, usó uno de sus tentáculos para examinar el Rugname aun en llamas; finalmente halló el cuerpo de Eri, inmóvil y frió… prácticamente muerto.

- "No… no…. ¡NOOO!" – Gritó Tarma furioso; golpeó el suelo con fuerza y no resistió soltar el llanto… su moral estaba destrozada; su corazón destruido y sin razón para luchar.

Totalmente vulnerable, decidió rendirse… -"Mátame…" – Dijo sin ánimos al clon; - "¿Te rindes tan pronto?... empezabas a dar batalla…"; - "Mátame" – Repitió Tarma; sin Eri, el no tenía motivos para seguir.

- "Tus deseos son órdenes…" – Dijo el clon y recargó su rifle… - "No es tan fácil acabar con la Bomba de Memphis" – Dijo una voz; Tarma y el clon voltearon y quedaron anonadados cuando observaron a Eri aun viva; ella tenia heridas fuertes y con torpeza intentó levantarse.

Tarma sin pensar dos veces corrió hacia ella; pero E999 lo atrapó sujetándolo con uno de sus tentáculos; se dirigió a Eri con furia - "No se como lograste sobrevivir, pero eso no importa… enviaré a los dos al infierno…"; - "Sobre mi cadáver…" – dijo Tarma sonriendo; su moral estaba restaurada de nuevo; sabiendo que Eri vivía retomó fuerzas y logró liberarse de sus ataduras; tomando una granada se lanzó hacia el clon; y aunque intentó defenderse, el explosivo hizo contacto con su brazo derecho; la explosión expulsó el rifle del brazo y E999 dio un grito de dolor mientras caía al suelo.

Tarma aprovechó para ir con Kasamoto; quien estaba mal herida; - "Eri¿estas bien?" – Preguntó feliz el; - "Ahora que estas aquí me siento mejor…tose, por ahora encárgate de esa mala copia mía… tose" – Respondió Eri; Tarmicle la acostó en el suelo y le dio un beso; -"No te preocupes; mi espíritu esta renovado al verte".

Tarma con su espíritu recargado; se dirigió hacia E999, agarró el enorme rifle y le apuntó a la cabeza; -"Prepárate a morir"; E999 sonrió de nuevo y dijo –"Ingenuo…"; un tentáculo detrás de Tarma lo golpeó en la cabeza, este suelta el rifle y cae estrepitosamente al suelo; E999 se levanta aun con dolor debido a la explosión; destroza el rifle y levanta a Tarma del cuello. "No necesito armas para acabar contigo" – Se jactó el clon; empezó a ahorcarlo con fuerza y Tarma trataba de liberarse; al quedarse cada vez menos sin oxígeno empezó a sentir la muerte. "Sufre… sufre" – exclamaba E999; Tarma empezó a perder la conciencia; ya había sentido antes la muerte, pero no tanto como ahora; todo empezó a ponerse oscuro para el y perdió el sentido.

"Así que esto es morir…" – Pensaba – "es realmente tranquilo… es como mis días de niño; sin preocupaciones, sin violencia, sin dolor… en una muerte placentera después de todo…"

Tarma estaba dejandose vencer, la calma era un fuerte incentivo; una calma que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

-"Tarma… Tarma… Tarma…" – Escuchó mientras moría lentamente; entonces, en su mente aparecían imágenes de su vida: Sus padres, sus amigos… y Eri… - "Por que escuchó la voz de Eri… ¿acaso no he muerto aun?..." – Se decía mientras seguían apareciendo imágenes de su amada; todas las que una persona puede recordar…

"No…" – Pensó – "No puedo morir aun… ¡hay una persona que me ama y no puedo abandonarla ahora!"

Tarmicle despertó de su sueño y recobrando fuerzas, apretó con fuerza el tentáculo que lo ahorcaba; su alma llena de ira le daba una fuerza sobrenatural; logró liberarse y se lanzó contra el clon; - "Pero que…" - E999 estaba confusa del poder que tenia Roving mientras recibía golpes en la cara de su parte.

E999 trataba de moverse pero los golpes constantes la desconcentraban; - "¿Que es esto?... ¿Cómo puede un simple humano dañarme tanto?" – Pensaba ella; entonces Tarma tomó la ultima granada de mano que poseía y la metió hasta la traquea del clon; - "Por el mundo, por mis amigos… ¡POR ERI!" – Le dijo Tarma mientras se alejaba; la granada finalmente no pudo más y explotó destruyendo consigo al clon, y sus restos se esparcieron por todo el área.

Los demás se despertaron; vieron los restos de E999 diseminados por el campo de batalla; - "¿Tarma, tu hiciste esto?" – Preguntó sorprendido Walter; Tarma se fue a donde Eri y la cargó, ella se había desmayado y necesitaba atención a sus heridas.

- "Vamos, esto terminó" – Dijo Tarma mientras se alejaba con Eri en sus brazos. 


	11. Forever Yours

Capítulo 11: Forever Yours 

Centro de Inteligencia Sparrows, 9:21 p.m.

La pesadilla ha finalizado; los extraterrestres fueron derrotados y la amenaza de E999 fue exterminada.

Nuestros héroes disfrutan de los tiempos de paz; las catástrofes ocurridas en Japón, Alemania y EUA han sido sosegadas y no hay mas ataques por parte de la Armada Rebelde.

En el salón de fiestas del Ejército hay celebración, bebidas, comida y baile; todos festejan el triunfo de los sobrevivientes contra las fuerzas marcianas.

Tarma es uno de los mas ovacionados, el fue quien acabó con el terrible clon; Eri fue perdonada, ya que a pesar de desempeñar acciones de espionaje para el enemigo; supo persuadirlos para que no acabaran con todo el ejército.

-"Si, fueron muchos, demasiados tentáculos… me recordaron a una película porno que vi…" – Contaba Marco a los demás; Tyra y Fio tomaban ponche, ambas conversaban y reían de sus comentarios: "Deberías ver a Walter cuando esta borracho… va con todas las chicas y las invita a bailar… termina golpeado por los novios de estas…jajaja".

Eri se encontraba en una mesa junto con otras chicas; disfrutaban de la música y de las Spiritas.

-"Increíble… Eri siempre puede tomar 4 Spiritas sin caerse…" – Le decía una oficial a otra.

- "¡Capitán, usted es un héroe!" – Dijo una soldado a Tarma, que se encontraba en una mesa al fondo.

A pesar de eso, Tarma se aleja de la fiesta para sentarse en la parte trasera del edificio; observando la luna y las estrellas en una cálida y tranquila noche.

Escucha los grillos, el vuelo de un ave nocturna y cierra los ojos para reflexionar.

Eri aparece; - "Te he estado buscando Tarma"; - "¿Por qué?" – Pregunta el; - "Quería agradecerte por cuidar de mi en la batalla… nadie se preocupó por mi como lo haces tu…" – Dijo Eri, aunque Tarma no mostraba alegría alguna.

-"¿Te sientes bien?" – Pregunta Eri; Tarma tenía una expresión triste, desilusionada.

"¿Qué te pasa Tarma?" – Preguntó de nuevo ella; - "Me siento mal… expuse mi alma ante un clon… y casi tengo sexo con el… suspiros me siento tan ridículo…" – Exclamó Roving.

Eri quedó mirándolo; - "Entonces… ¿Ya no me llevarás por el mundo para convertirme en la madre de tus hijos?"…

Tarma tragó saliva y volteó hacia Eri; "C… ¿Cómo lo sabes?" – Preguntó asombrado Tarma, Eri puso su dedo índice en la boca de Roving y le dijo – "Shhh… no hables y bésame…".

Ambos se abrazaron y disfrutaron ese beso como si fuera el último; rodaron por el piso sumidos en su pasión.

- "¿Realmente me amas Roving?"

- "Que me secuestren los marcianos si miento…je"

Se levantaron y se sacudieron la ropa, - "Vayamos a bailar Tarma… la noche es joven, como nosotros" – Dijo Eri abrazándolo; - "De acuerdo amor…" – Contestó el.

Tomados de la mano se unieron a los demás en la canción llamada "Forever Yours", una balada romántica donde Tarma mostró sus habilidades con Kasamoto, siendo estos el centro de atención.

- "¡Eres un dios Tarmicle!"

- "Y tu un ángel…".

La canción terminó y los ahora amantes se dieron un apasionado beso… uno de miles que vendrían en el futuro.

**_ENDE_**


End file.
